In communications infrastructure installations, a variety of communications devices can be used for switching or connecting (e.g., cross-connecting and/or interconnecting) communications signal transmission paths in a communications network. For example, some communications equipment can be mounted to one of a number of framework structures (e.g., cabinets or racks).
A vast number of cables are run from, to, and between the equipment mounted to the framework structures. For example, some racks can include distribution areas at which adapters or other couplers can be installed. Cables can extend from the adapters to various pieces of fiber optic equipment. Using patch cords or cables between the adapters, the pieces of optical equipment can be connected through the rack system.